Bubblee: A High School Complication
by Tainted Ideals
Summary: The story of how (in my head canon) these two beings, Princess Bubblegum and Marshal Lee, come together. Well, based on how well and detailed I watched the show, my personal high school-set head canon, and based on the short by Lydia Fama, Marshal Time.
1. Crown

**Descript: The story of how in my head canon these two beings, Princess Bubblegum and Marshal Lee, come together. Well, based on how well and detailed I watched the show, my personal high school-set head canon, and based on the short by Lydia Fama, Marshal Time.**

* * *

**Note:**

**I just want to state, that I haven't given up on Pokémon High School or How I Met His Sister. I just need time to write those chapters as well. And I have a slight writer's block, so just...shh, calm down and enjoy this story. And let this writer stress over her stories so you don't have to stress over what happens next, okay? This is also an improv story, so I may or may not update often.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crown**

_Bubblegum's POV_

I pushed my books in my locker unconsciously.

"I can't believe we're getting another student," I muttered under my breath.

It was just yesterday Ms. Lollipop announced it at last period. (Which in this system is seventh period.)

_~I asked her, "Who might that be? I mean, so we can get an idea."_

_She searched through her papers at her messy desk and said that it was the Vampire King from the Kingdom of Aaa. _

_Marceline slammed a soda can on her desk. "Ugh, my whiny twin brother is arriving too, eh? What a waste of my time." She looked down with a face like this: ¬.¬ quite indifferent._

_"You have a twin brother?" I asked, dumbfounded._

_She just snickered and looked at me dubiously. "Don't tell me you didn't know, Bonnibel. Yes, I do. And we kind of get along not-so-well..." Then she rudely slurped from her soda can again. "Oh no. Oh Gob no. Don't tell me you want to look him up!"_

_And that's when the last bell rang. ~_

I researched with no such luck. Looks like I have to wait 'till this first period to meet him, because his database's firewalls are overly protected.

But if my speculations are proven true, this new addition to the senior's class should more or less be at the same level of rebellion as Marceline, his twin sister.

**RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!**

Well, first period Wednesday. Let's see what we got in store.

I traveled swiftly towards my classroom, Ms. Lollipop's class, and stopped at the door to check my appearance.

My loose pink hair was unfazed, my yellow rainicorn t-shirt seemed fine, and my jeans were as worn out as always. But when I felt my crown on the top of my head I sighed. I know it's for mind-control protection, but must we really wear these awkward crowns 24/7? Frankly, everyone knows which princess of which kingdom we are, and when a new arrival comes we introduce our full title. So really, what is the purpose of this?

"I think you look great with the crown."

I drew a sharp breath and turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

It was a boy about my age, with pale blue-ish gray skin, dark black hair, and he sported a grey button-up shirt with black plaid designs, faded blue-jeans, and black converse sneakers. Huh, converse. I wonder how a brand name actually works with the verb it produces.

"Well," I said retrieving my composure, "I'm flattered, thank you. And you are...?"

I let the question linger for a while until he just shrugged.

"Guess you're going to have to find out," he replied smirking. His smirk showed small white fangs, and I hadn't noticed up until now the two red bite marks on his neck.

Though my brain must've still been figuring out what the "find out" phrase meant, because at that moment, those two bite marks were still meaningless. As if they were there and at the same time they weren't.

"Alright, I guess I will." And I left inside the classroom.

* * *

**So... How did you like this first chappy? Kind of confusing as to why Bubblegum doesn't want a new arrival, right? Yeah, I can't quite get it myself. It's complicated to explain my thoughts thoroughly, so I'll just let the mystery absorb you. Next chapter will be better, I promise. And like I said, I can't promise often updates.**

**ALTHOUGH, Bubblegum doesn't want her crown anymore, because she's tasting the first signs of REBELLION.**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN...**

**Peace! And remember, Gundams RULE.**


	2. Too Well

**Chapter 2: Too Well**

**Welcome back! I'm writing most of these chapters this Saturday because I have all this free time.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Marceline's POV_

"Everybody, please welcome our new student, as mentioned yesterday, the Vampire King of Aaa, Marshal Lee Abadeer."

From my faraway seat at the back of the room, I could tell that Bonni's eyes widened and soon after that she began face palming so silently only I noticed.

"Please students," Miss Lollipop said, "be so kind and introduce yourselves. Bonni? Will you begin?"

Then I watched intently as she rose from her desk and smoothed down her shirt. "I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom." Then when she sat down, I saw that my brother licked his lips and looked straight at her.

I frowned. Oh no, I know that look. He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking. My brother has major history with many girls back in Aaa, and that's not good for Bonni. No matter how much I dislike her, I need to protect her.

Then you know, every princess in our class introduced themselves. Because there's only princesses as seniors. Well, there was only one boy besides my twin in this classroom, and that used to be Gumball, but prince gummy left to a certain trip about crown affairs or whatever.

So everyone introduced themselves: Wild berry, Slime, Raggedy, Hot Dog, Muscles, Breakfast Princess, Toast Princess, LSP, everyone. Then came my turn.

"Marceline?" Ms. Lollipop called.

I got up slowly and indifferently. "Well, I don't think I need much of an introduction," I began, "Considering my whiny baby brother already knows me well." Then I narrowed my eyes at him. "And _I_ know him _too _well." Then I sank back down into my seat.

* * *

_Bubblegum's POV_

Too well? What did Marceline mean by that? I think I'll just push it away for a little while.

"Okay, then, please Marshal, take a seat," Ms. Lollipop said. "As for the rest of you girls, take out your Biology books to page 293."

I bent down to my side and shuffled inside my backpack to find my book and binder. When I set the book on my desk, I was startled to see the new arrival sitting in the no longer empty seat to my right.

"Oh, hello there," I greeted. "Sorry for not introducing myself properly back at the hall," I apologized.

"No worries," he said setting his black backpack on the floor. "Hey, I don't have a book...Do you mind sharing with me?"

I blinked, and then saw Marceline at the back of the room mouthing, "No! No! Don't!"

I looked back at him and said, "I'll cover that for you." Then I turned to Ms. Lollipop. "Miss Lollipop! Our new student needs a book!" I called.

Then she gave him a book and a new notebook, because I assume he has none, and left.

I looked at his disappointed face. "Oh," he said, "Thanks."

Then we proceeded to class.

* * *

Walking out of homeroom, Marceline caught up to Bubblegum.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy...Bonni," she said. "How's about we talk at lunch? I need you to know this crazy info."

"Oh, thanks Marceline, I'd love to, but your brother already requested that I accompany him on a tour of the school at lunchtime," the candy princess politely declined.

Marceline pulled her aside and whispered into her ear, "No Bonni, you can't. The information is about my brother."

"Then I'm sure it can wait," Bubblegum replied innocently, "After all, most of that information might be the same I'll get when I meet him at lunch."

Then she left. And Marceline face palmed.

"This girl is hopeless," she said. Then she floated away and bumped into a certain sophomore.

"Oh, hi Marceline!" Finn said cheerfully. "I hear you got a new student in your class. Who is he?"

The vampire queen, realizing the advantage she could take in her hands about the situation, smirked. "See that guy over there talking to Bubblegum?" she asked pointing towards the two.

They were discussing something inaudible, and in a little while, the princess was **blushing **while laughing.

Finn gulped uneasily. "Y-yeah...?"

"That's him. The new student. A.K.A. my brother." Then she observed the young adventurer's facial expression and pet his head. "Good luck meeting him."

Marceline smirked as she floated towards her next classroom. Yes, she knows everybody too well. Sure, Finn's already dating Flame Princess, but Marceline's sure, that he will find some stupid excuse to interrupt whatever her brother plans towards the princess. Because Finn is, well, you know, a loyal knight. And not just to Bubblegum, but also an indirect knight to her.

* * *

**How'd this one seem? Too short, I know. I'm not so used to these improvisational stories. And I've never written an adventure time fic about high school before. So just enjoy the next chapters.**


	3. Unexpected Everything

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Everything**

**The princesses hate Bubblegum. Find out why by reading! Also, forgive me if the plot goes by too fast. I needed to make some sort of time skip so the flow wouldn't get all long and cloggy.**

* * *

_Bubbegum's POV_

I slammed my bedroom door shut. No "Hi mom", no "I had a great day today", no greetings towards my older sister Sugar, just nothing.

I threw my backpack to the floor, grabbed my iPod from my nightstand, and dropped on my bed. I scrolled down my list of songs.

Let's see… Oh, here's a great one. "Hov Lane," by Nicki Minaj.

_~F* you said, bitch? F* you porn star~_

Even though the songs from this album are very aggressive, I am such a fan of rap, especially Nicki's. And it matches my feelings, from what I just found out from Marceline today that I went to her house.

Three weeks ago, her brother Marshal Lee, arrived to the class. Three weeks ago, I didn't listen to Marceline when she wanted to warn me ahead of time about the sadness I wouldn't have to get myself into. Two weeks ago, I went on a date with her brother. One week ago, I began dating him.

Today, I went to Marceline's house. She lives with her father and her brother, but wasn't home yet. Basketball practice.

So we raided his room.

She showed me a song he'd recorded with Finn's cousin, Fionna, where Marshal Lee rapped, claiming he was bad. "Bad Little Boy". Then, she showed me some pictures of him…with the 34 girlfriends he'd had before. Yes, we counted. Thirty-four. Then….she showed me some videos of him actually being evil in ways I can't describe, more than her.

Then I talked to Finn, and he affirmed them as true, from his cousin. Then Jake, he just said he was no good. Even less good than Marceline.

And then…I called an old friend, who despite being my childhood friend, has lived (and still does) in the land of Aaa most of his life.

~~Flashback~~

_I waited with the phone to my ear. Patiently._

_"Hello, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom speaking."_

_"Hey, Gummy? It's me, Bonnibel. I need to speak with you about something. Possibly an hour."_

~~End of flashback~~

I called him. He confirmed all my doubts…and more.

I had to run away. After Marceline consoled my choked and hiccupped sobs.

Now, from where I'm sitting, I can only say one thing.

_I'm in the Hov lane, I'm in the Hov lane. And you, you-you-you, you-you-you? Soul train._

* * *

_The next day, Tuesday. Still Bubblegum's POV._

It's a good thing that nobody knew that we dated. Well, besides Marceline, Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess. Or so I thought.

When I entered the classroom, all the princesses, the ones who used to be my BFF's, glared at me, shook their heads, and shot me dirty looks, like I was some sort of street scum. The room was filled with a dangerous silence. The air screamed, "Hatred."

I sat down at the back of the room for the first time, and then I was joined by seemingly the only friend I had left. Marceline. She sat at my right, and when her brother and Ms. Lollipop entered ten minutes later, the tension melted away.

As she took out her books, I whispered to Marceline so quietly, only her bat ears would hear.

"Hey, Marcy, why were all the princesses glaring at me?" I whispered under my breath.

Then I bent over to take out my books as she whispered back. "LSP told everyone that you and baby bro were dating," she said, "And well, she also picked up something else from when you were calling Finn."

"Something else?" I asked quietly.

"Check your phone."

Then I saw a mass text from Lumpy Space Princess. She clearly pressed the "All Contacts" button.

_Have you heard? PB and ML are dating! Oh my glob you guys!_

_But, I just heard some gossipy biz you should hear._

_I heard PB say:_

_"I hate Marshal. I can't believe I dated him. This bet never should've happened."_

_OMGLOB!_

_Crazy!_

_But don't ask me when she said it._

_~LSP_

I turned to Marceline in a frown. Then, seeing that Ms. Lollipop's face didn't show sympathy, and noticing that she wrote the page number on the board instead of saying it, I took a piece of paper and wrote what I wanted to say.

_(Me) So they think that I dated him over a bet?_

**(Marceline) Pretty much.**

_(Me) She must've heard what I said wrong. I said: "This DATE never should've happened." Not this "bet"!_

**(Marceline) Doesn't matter. Every student aside from my brother has received this text, and they pretty much hate you. Except, of course, for the goody-two shoes, his girlfriend, and his dog.**

_(Me) I can't believe this. There's only one thing I must do._

**(Marceline) What?**

_(Me) I have to end this._

**(Marceline) I'm lost.**

_(Me) I have to break up with your brother._

Marceline's eyes widened. "Well…if you do that, can I keep this paper?" she asked.

I sighed. "Why?"

"No reason," she replied. Seems fine to me.

* * *

_(Later)_

"WHAT?"

I sighed. I stood inside the girl's bathroom, keeping the door a little open, to talk to Marshal Lee. Marceline helped me do this, to clear the bathroom, so no girl was left in the stalls.

His shocked expression only filled me with more depression.

"I have to break up with you," I repeated. Then I quickly closed the bathroom door.

"But why? We just began dating!" he exclaimed. We, no he, began getting queer looks from the bypassing students. It's weird for most people, to see a boy talking to the girl's bathroom door.

I opened it just a crack again. "You don't understand…there's too much stuff I…uhh," I looked at back Marceline desperately, the only girl besides me inside the bathroom, and leaning against a wall casually, she just shrugged.

"There's too much stuff I have to think about," I continued without control of my words. Or my brain. "Marshal…It's for my own good."

Then I closed the door again, locked it, and pressed my back against it. Ten seconds later, I heard an almost crying shout of plead.

"But Bonnibel! I can change! I swear! For you!"

I sighed. I looked at Marceline, who just shook her head.

"Don't. He says that to every girl," she said. "Forgive him and you'll end up more hurt."

I nodded. I took a deep breath. "You won't!" I yelled back. "And even if you do, how can you prove it?"

Silence. A long, exasperating, five-minute silence.

Marceline chuckled. "He can't prove it, Bonni. He's just thinking about what to reply."

I nodded. It's a good thing that he doesn't know she's in here.

"You're right," he said over the other side, "I can't, I won't. I don't know what my sister told you, and I don't know if you believe her, but if you think it's for your own good…" I heard a soft smooch sound. Did he just kiss the door?

"Then, goodbye, Bonnibel." Then I heard footsteps distance and grow farther, until they were absolutely gone.

I sank to the floor, hugged my legs, and began crying.

Then Marceline bent down next to me, and petted my back.

"Hey," she said, "We got half a period until we get to lunch, and I have passes written down and signed by Ms. Lollipop, do you want to stay here and write a song to make you feel better?"

I looked up at her and sniffled. "Where will I sing it?"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Um, girls? Could you open up? It's me, Flame Princess."

Then I scooched over to where the door wouldn't hit me, and Marceline opened up the door.

"Whoops, sorry FP," Marceline apologized. "Need to take a wazz?"

I stood up and looked at Flame Princess, who blushed sheepishly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaactually," the fire elemental said, "No. I kind of, more-or-less overheard your conversation, and I could offer a place to sing the song, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I said. "What do you propose?"

Flame Princess cleared her throat. "Well, Finn's organizing a birthday party for me at the Tree Fort next Thursday, and we needed some entertainment. Lady Rainicorn will be Deejay, and she said that if I could sing, that would help her computer. And, I can't sing very well, so…"

"Sure," Marceline said, "We could sing at your birthday party, FP. How many people are invited?"

The princess of the fire kingdom twirled a strand of her fiery hair around her finger. "Finn, Jake, Lady, Breakfast Princess and Toast Princess. And your whole class. I sent invitations to everyone, but I can't deliver this one to Marshal Lee…"

Then before I could protest, Marceline swiped the card out of her hands and stuffed it in her sweater. Oh yeah, Marceline wore a half-zipped black sweater with a single green stripe, a low ponytail, jeans, and black boots.

"I'LL deliver that for you, Fiore," Marceline said. "After all, we do live together. Right? Right. Anyway, we'll gladly sing at your party. Meet you then!"

"Great!" Flame Princess lightened up. "Oh, and before I forget, here are your invitations."

And she handed us both our invitations and left.

As Marceline locked the door shut again, I pondered over what just happened.

"Hey Marceline," I said, "Is Flame Princess's real name actually Fiore?"

"Fiorella," the vampire queen replied putting away her invitation. "Her name is actually Fiorella Flame, but she prefers being called either Flame Princess or FP. In any case, her family call her Fiore."

I nodded and sank back to the floor. "What will our song be called?"

She took out a pen, a black notebook, and sat down next to me. She fiddled with her pen for a while.

"Well, you're angry, right?" she asked.

"Yes. Kind of. More like hurt, depressed, sad, confused…"

She jotted that down. "And you're more of a pop, hip hop, R&B, rap kind of girl, right?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, but now, I don't mind rock." And she wrote that down too.

"I got perfect title," she said flipping to another page. "Ex-Girlfriend. Perfect, right? I'll write the lyrics today, okay?"

"Okay," I replied.

**RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!**

"But we didn't even write," I whined getting up.

"Don't worry," Marceline said. "I'll write the lyrics today, and I might appear at your house tonight, okay?"

I nodded. "Can I eat lunch with you and the boys?"

"Sure," Marceline replied. "But don't go to their tree fort today. I have to discuss some stuff about a surprise for Flame Princess."

I frowned. "Why can't I go?"

Marceline laughed loudly. "Because we have to get the least people to know. And besides, you can get her to not visit today too, got it, bye!"

* * *

_Marceline's POV_

"So you guys got the text from LSP, right?" I asked. I was at the Tree Fort, after school. People present? Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess. The truth is, we weren't planning any surprise for anyone, but we were going to discuss what to do with Bubblegum.

It was a calm atmosphere. I sat on their coffee table, and Finn sat on the couch across from me with an arm around Flame Princess. He wore a white sweater with black stripes that Bubblegum had given him, it was made with special cloth that was thin and fire-retardant, and so they would be able to hug without tin foil. Next to them at the couch was Jake.

"Yes," Jake said. "And it was whack. I listened to that conversation when Bubblegum called Finn yesterday, and she clearly said DATE not BET."

"Yeah," Finn added, "How could LSP ever make up such gossip? Do we have to go good cop/ bad cop on her?"

I shook my head. "No, we don't have to interrogate her," I replied. "I'm here to talk to you. It's Bubblegum. Today, because of that, she broke up with Marshal—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. WHOA," Finn interrupted. "They were together?"

Flame Princess nudged Finn with her elbow. "Don't be rude! Yes, they were, since last week."

"Thank you, Fiore," I thanked. "Anyway, because of that text, and because all the princesses in the classroom hated her, she wrote this conversation with me in class."

I held out the piece of paper since first period and read it out loud.

Afterwards, everyone looked at me shocked.

"So that's why you locked the bathroom in fourth period!" Flame Princess said. "I'd only heard the part of the song."

"That stuff is bonkers! But I'm glad Peebles made the right choice," Finn sighed.

Then all of us looked at him in utter shock. Then Flame Princess sat next to me on the coffee table and Jake slowly backed away from Finn to my other side.

Then, as if we'd planned it, we all spoke the same word, with the same feeling, at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

Finn whimpered. "Is that bad?"

Then Flame Princess stood up, faced Finn, and landed a cold (well, burning) hard, slap on his cheek, leaving the reddest mark any slap could give.

"You are so SELFISH!" she yelled. "You let her go, and now you want her back?"

Then Jake had to pull her back to the coffee table to prevent her from punching Finn.

"I'm sorry!" Finn apologized. "I didn't know I was being selfish! I just…" he sighed. "I just don't want her getting hurt."

Then Flame Princess's eyes widened. Jake let her go, and she ducked her head.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. Umm…can I confess something?"

"Sure, Fiore," I replied casually, "We're among friends after all."

She gulped and stood up. She walked over to the window and spoke so we wouldn't see her face. "I am kind of jealous of Finn's jealousy."

"Huh?" Jake blurted out. "So let me get this straight. Finn's more-or-less jealous of PB, and you, FP, are jealous that Finn's jealous. Okay, girl, explain, because I just lost myself between all those words."

I face palmed. "Dude," I snapped, "She's jealous too! Let the princess explain!"

"Yeah, I am jealous," Flame Princess said, "I know that you and I are together Finn," she turned around to face us, blushing, "But when you talked about how Marshal Lee was no good for Bubblegum, and how he didn't deserve her, and all that junk, I felt a teensy bit selfish myself."

"Explain yourself," Finn said. "'Cause you just lost me too."

Flame Princess groaned and sat back at the coffee table. "I wanted you all to myself," she continued. "I didn't want another girl to have you. Nor did I want you to have another girl. That's the most selfish feeling I have ever met. Can…you forgive me?"

Finn blushed. "Of course." Then they were both back at the couch, snug in the position they were before.

"Okay, everyone," I said floating up in the air high. "I'm glad we fixed this problem, but we gotta get Bonnibel to forget about my brother. Now, can you help me write a song, or not? I don't have all day."

"I can help you!" Jake said eagerly.

"Me too!" Finn laughed with a fist raised.

"I'll try," FP replied bashfully.

"Count me in."

We all turned towards the door.

There, as if it were the tree fort he knew from Aaa, was a certain character we did not expect.

I tilted my head sideways like a confused puppy. "Gumball?"

Now my head was spinning. If we want more explanations, then I better call Bubblegum and tell her I can't go to her place tonight.

* * *

**So? Was this expected? Or was it not? **

**XD I just wanted to get your head spinning by making the plot more complicated-ish. Kind of, not much really.**

**But hey, did you expect Prince Gumball visit his childhood friend? Yes, no, maybe, who cares?  
Watch out for the next chapter, 'cause it's more twisted than the last.**


	4. Old Friends and New Lyrics

**Chapter 4: Old Friends and New Lyrics**

**What? I wasn't joking when I said it would be more twisted than the last.**

**Also, to set the record straight, these are the people INSIDE the school who DON'T hate Bubblegum:**

**Finn**

**Jake**

**Flame Princess**

**Marceline**

**Breakfast Princess**

**Toast Princess**

**Marshal Lee**

**And of course, the teachers don't hate her either. But why Breakfast P. and Toast P.? Because they are less girly than the other princesses, and since they are more friends with FP than LSP, they believe Flame, or Fiore, more. And they're in her sophomore class.**

**Also, do I hear a kudos for giving Flame Princess a name? *cricket chirps***

**I guess not. -. - But yes, in my stories, Flame Princess's full name is Fiorella Flame of the Fire Kingdom.**

**And, if, just IF I ever make a fic with Flame PRINCE, his name will be Elton Flame. Because, well, Elton John is British, and I imagine Flame Prince to have a British accent.**

* * *

As Princess Bubblegum sat glumly at her regular seat instead of the back, twenty minutes before school, she sighed and switched back to yesterday's seat, at the back corner of the classroom. Then she set her book bag on the floor, and sat quietly on her desk.

Then, a pale hand knocked at the door.

"Knocker, knocker, forever alone," Marceline said chuckling.

Then the vampire girl entered the classroom, floated to the seat left of Bubblegum's, set her backpack there, and floated in front of the princess.

"What do you think of my outfit?" Marceline asked. She wore a loose-fitting, half-zipped, bright red hoodie, a black tank top, black short daisy dukes, fish net tights, and her signature red boots. The only surprise was that Marceline's hair was held together with a red hairband with a single black stripe.

Bubblegum smiled. "Looks good. Umm…" she looked around confused, "Isn't your brother supposed to come to school with you?"

Marceline snickered. "Pffft…No. I have my **own **car, unlike my freeloading, lazy brother, who has 1000+ years of no car. Pretty lame to be waiting for dad, so I just drive here in my car whenever I please."

After a few minutes, Marceline snapped her fingers in recall.

"Oh right!" the vampire queen exclaimed. "Hey Bonni~ ~you have a visitor at the hall~~" Marceline's voice came out in a sing-songy tune.

"Who?" And then Marceline somehow managed to drag the candy princess by her wrist to the main entrance. In a small ten-foot distance, Princess Bubblegum gasped.

There, sitting on a bench expectantly, was a familiar being. He had short pink hair, pink skin, a baby blue t-shirt, and skinny jeans; looking no more than eighteen.

"Gummy?" Bubblegum said. Then, looking up at her, the prince stood up and smiled.

Excited, Bubblegum ran up to him and hugged him tight. Prince Gumball, returned the hug, and rested his arms along her waist. She buried her head in his chest as thin tears of happiness trailed down her face. Of all the people, she was never happier to see him.

Then she looked up at him and pecked his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? Should I leave?" he joked.

"No!" she laughed, "I mean, like, why are you here? Why the sudden visit? Not because I want you to go…because I don't. I needed you…"

Prince Gumball smiled. "That's enough reason for me."

* * *

As Marceline savored the sweet sight in front of her, she leaned against a faraway wall of lockers. But then she caught from the corner of her eye something not so pleasant.

Her brother, standing in a dark spot of the hallway, farther so no one could see him, staring nostalgically at the two.

Marceline shook her head. Balancing herself off the wall, she began to walk away.

_'This certainly was not in the plans,' _she thought, '_that my brother would get jealous.'_

She stopped at her locker and began to unlock the door and open it. _'And it shouldn't be in the plans,' _she thought to herself as she took out some books. _'Because I don't want to be the one who has to pry him off the candy prince if there's a beating. Then again…'_

She slammed her locker shut. _'I'll do anything to get those two separated. Well, almost.'_

Then she floated towards her classroom, her long ebony hair trailing behind.

* * *

"Why are we in the library, again?" Finn asked. I face palmed.

"To discuss the song I'm writing for Bonnibel? Anyone remembers that we have to get her to **stop **thinking about my brother?" I growled.

Jake let out a long and prolonged 'oh.' "Ohhhhhh….right. What's wrong with the song? We recorded and everything, doesn't she like it?"

I shook my head, my black hair whipping my face. "No, she doesn't. She's too prissy to be able to sing such a heavy song. Or so she says."

"But it's POP-rock!" Flame Princess exclaimed. "That's like the calmest rock there is…right?"

I face palmed again. I, Marceline Kenji Abadeer, have never met such dense people before.

"Yeah, well, that's not what she says," I replied. "So maybe we could come up with another?"

Jake raised his hand.

"Just say it, dog. We're not in class now," I hissed.

The dog cleared his throat. "Well, given that it's half past lunchtime, and that you don't let us eat right now….can we continue this later?" he whined.

I dropped my head. These people are _HOPELESS._

"How does the title 'Unfaithful' sound?" Flame Princess asked.

My face lightened up. "That's like…the smartest thing I've heard all day!" I exclaimed. "Thanks Fiore! What's your idea?"  
She took out two pieces of sheet music, and two sheets of crumpled up and folded paper from her backpack.

"I wrote this song a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGG time ago. Well, my music teacher helped me compose it, she wrote it down on fire-retardant paper. These are the notes, and the lyrics," she said pointing to both set of papers on the table. "And I think it's perfect for Bubblegum, because she's more of a pop kind of girl, and this could be played as pop…ish."

I read over the lyrics twice, mouthing the words and already coming up with the perfect beat. "Wow, this is amazing, Fiore," I gasped, "But why is it crumpled up?"

Flame Princess blushed. "Because I got mad and threw it to a dusty corner of my room."

"Why did you get mad?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and sank in her seat. "I'd rather not talk about it. But let's just say that a certain father of mine killed my piano teacher after completing the song."

I whistled. "Oh, well…" I folded the papers and stuffed them inside my red jacket. "Thanks guys. Go eat lunch!"

Finn bolted up and grinned. "Woo—"

**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG!**

"Ooh," I said, "Sorry peeps. I lost track of time. But you can eat during class right?"

Finn scratched his head. "I guess I cou—"  
"Great! Bye!" And I zoomed out of the library to avoid trouble.

* * *

**That was too short, I know, but I can't help it! An improvised, non-planned story is kind of hard. And besides, I can't organize my ideas very well if I just got them! Right now, I completed the famous saying by Ernest Hemingway, "Write Drunk, and Edit Sober." I just did. Okay? And about the update…I think I'll have this whole story up by the time my parents decide to pay the internet bill.**

**Goodbye!**


	5. The Black Dress

**Chapter 5: The Black Dress**  
**Summary: Once Marceline is done doing Peeble's hair before the big night, she finds a dreaded black dress in the princess's wardrobe.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bubblegum's POV_

As Marceline applied lipstick to me, she sang part of the song "Fergalicious", that was playing on my iPod.

"I blow kisses," I sang. "That puts them boys on rock-rock, and they be lining down the block, just to watch what I got."

Marceline laughed and put down the lipstick, applied lip plumper on me and she reached for a brush to powder blush on my cheeks.

"Having fun, Princess?" she teased.

I tried smiling, but quite frankly couldn't. "You could say so," I uneasily replied. "I don't think I can go to Flame Princess's house and sing that song in front of everyone."

She sighed and put down all my makeup on my bed. "Don't worry," she said reaching for my hairbrush. "Turn around," she ordered.

I followed orders and huffed. "Why shouldn't I worry? I don't think that this is a good idea."

She passed the brush through my bubblegum hair. "Bonni, you worry too much. If you find confidence in yourself to sing that song, you can. Tell me, does it seem wrong?"

I pondered it for a second. "No. Not really."

"Good. Does it seem...'distasteful', as you say?"

I thought about that too. "I guess not..."

Marceline put down my brush and twisted my hair to tie it in a ballerina bun. "See? There's nothing to worry about. It's just pre-jitters. Perfectly normal. And just between you and me, I get jitters all the time before a show!"

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. Wanna know how I get over them? Pudding."

"Pudding?" I asked.

"Yeah, I eat a cup of pudding and clean up before I get to go on stage or anywhere else," she explained. "Although I'm not sure you have any pudding left since the Duke of Nuts incidents."

I laughed. "Oh no, I do. I hid my pudding pantries and placed them in another chamber."

Marceline let my hair go and handed me a mirror. "There you go. Like it?"

I shrugged. It's pretty much a regular bun. "Yes. But why insist on doing my hair for me? I can do this anytime."

Marceline laughed. "Ha, yeah. I just like doing makeup and hair for people. It's fun."

She stood up and walked to my wardrobe. "Now, let's see...what outfit fits you bes-Oh! This dress is perfect!"

She took out a dress I don't use at all. I'd forgotten all about it.

It was a little, strapless, black dress. With a lace trim at the skirt, it had black pearls scattered around the lower skirt. It was divided into three layers, making it puffy. The middle layer had a net-like fabric that went down on a crooked, uneven trim.

There are two things I don't like about that dress, though.

One, it's black. Of all colors, it had to be black. And two, it's short. It's so short it doesn't reach my knees! Ha, it barely even brushes my knees.

I looked at Marceline with wide eyes. "No! No, not that dress. I won't wear it. I absolutely refuse," I said.

Marceline frowned. "Why? It's cute! And very sexy. It's the perfect party dress!"

I crossed my arms and blushed at the "sexy" part. "No, it's unladylike and short. Plus, if I wear my hair like this, I'll expose my collar-bone. It's not an option."

She tossed the dress on a chair and began undoing my hair so it lay loose against my back.

"Fine," she said. "Loose hair, no accessories. Just go to your bathroom and go try it on. If I say it's unbearable, you won't use it."

I sighed as she pushed the dress into my arms. "Fine," I huffed.

* * *

Once I came out with the dress and a pair of black leather boots, Marceline gasped.

I crossed my arms. "See? I told you it was bad!"

Marceline floated over to me and pushed me to my beauty station to see my reflection.

"No way! I actually envy you! Just look at yourself!" she said.

I gasped myself as I looked at my reflection. "You're right," I gasped, "It contrasts my light skin and fits just perfectly..."

I stood there gazing at myself. It sure fits differently than when I was fifteen. I guess my figure has blossomed in the past three years.

"Wait," Marceline interrupted. "Something's missing."

She floated over to a drawer on my dresser and came back with a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Let me put it on you," she said wrapping it around my neck. Once hooking the clasps, she took out my hair and tucked it behind my ears.

"Wow," I gasped, "It actually looks good !" I laughed. "And to think that it looked indecent when I was fifteen."

Marceline smiled at me. "I actually kind of envy you," she said. "I would never be able to pull off this look. Plus, the 'no-bra' illusion is pretty sexy, and you'll have any boy at your feet."

I blushed. "Really?"

Marceline nodded. "Yep. Now, let's see if you have anything I can borrow."

She walked over to my dresser yet again, and ended up borrowing a long, loose, ripped white t-shirt with a zebra pattern, a pair of my black leggings, and my purple ankle-length boots

I giggled. "How are you gonna match something with those boots?"

She took a black marker and painted diagonal stripes on my boots. "That good enough?"

I nodded. "But is that marker washable?"

She shrugged. "Seems so. Now let's go to the boys' and see if we can hitch a ride with 'em to FP's house."

"Right," I said.

As we walked to the boy's house, I wondered why all of a sudden, they would change the location of the party from their tree fort, to Flame Princess's house in the woods?

Oh well.

* * *

**That's it for this short chapter! Go ahead and read the next, where the real deal singing is.**  
**(Although the song is rather depressing.)**

**BTW, for those of you who haven't guessed it yet, the song the princess will be singing is "Unfaithful", by Rihanna. If you know the song, it's pretty sad.**  
**Until next time. And remember, potatoes RULE.**  
**Bye!**


	6. Unfaithful

**Chapter 6: Unfaithful**

**Summary: Tonight's the night when Bubblegum sings. Even though the song's dedicated to Marshall, will it touch the heart of another? And, will the princesses forgive her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, or the song "Unfaithful" by Rihanna.**  
**Though I did tweak the lyrics a little before the first chorus.**

* * *

As the young adventurer, Finn, put on his white fire-retardant hoodie, he turned to his dog, who was packing up his viola.

"Hey, Jake?" Finn called.

"Something wrong, man?" Jake replied. "You've been acting all weird today."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, man. I don't know if I should go watch Bubblegum sing. I mean, I feel...weird, because I already feel like I'm over what happened in the past, but what if what happened in the past comes to bug me again?"

The dog stopped his packing. "You mean falling in love with her again? Dude, I thought we talked about this. She's not singing a love song, she's not wearing heavy make-up, and she's definitely not wearing something unlike her. What worries you so much?"

Finn blushed. "I-I didn't mean that!"

Jake stared at him. "Yeah, right. Of course you didn't. Listen bro, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like she's showing up with a short black dress!"

Finn laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still don't understand why I can't do anything while she sings."

Jake laughed. "Aw, Finn, c'mon! You can't play a single instrument, and this song is not a beat-box one. I'm playing my viola, Flame Princess's playing the piano, and Marceline's doing guitar/bass and backup vocals, period."

Finn pouted. "You're no fun."

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Jake said. When he walked to open the door, he gasped.  
"Princess? Wow, you look great!" he exclaimed. "Are you ladies ready to go?"

Marceline nodded. "Yeah. We thought we could hitch a ride with you two. That okay?"

Jake looked back at Finn. "Uhh...I don't think that's a good-I mean, sure! Just wait outside!"

He slammed the door and panted.

"Jake?" Finn said standing up. "Something wrong, bro?"

Jake was sweating like a pig. "Uhh...no. But, maybe you should stay at home. I don't think you want to go see the princess sing."

Finn frowned. "Jake, how bad was she dressed?"

The dog shook his head. "That's the problem, dude!" He pushed Finn to look out the window to see the two. "She's dressed differently!"

Finn blushed. "Oh gob. Y-you're right. But don't worry! I'll go anyway!"

Jake grunted. "Ehhh...I dunno. You sure you can?"

Finn nodded. "Yes. Now let's get out there and celebrate FP's birthday!"

Jake sighed. "Alright. But I warned you. Once you're drooling, don't expect me to clean up after you."

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"Nothing," the dog replied picking up his viola's case. "Let's go."

Once outside, Princess Bubblegum turned to Jake.

"Hey, Jake, is anything wrong? I was worried we'd come too early," she said walking over to him.

"Why no," the canine replied. "Not at all. Shall we ride to Flame Princess's house?"

He stretched and grew bigger.

The Princess and the Vampire Queen exchanged looks and shrugged.

They climbed on the dog's back, closely followed by Finn.

As they rode, Finn blushed as he leaned close to his dog's ear. "Bro, she's beautiful. I don't know if this was a good idea," he whispered.

Jake grunted again. "Finn," he whispered back. "Sometimes, you're too late to make decisions. And besides, did you forget who the party's for? Your girlfriend! It's her birthday, and we threw the party to begin with. Now, play along and just stick to hanging out between the crowd of guests, while we perform. 'Kay?"

Finn nodded uneasily. This would not be an easy night.

"And now," Flame Princess announced, "Please welcome to the stage, Princess Bubblegum, who will be dedicating a song I helped her compose."

Small claps were heard as the Princess, Marceline, Jake, and Flame Princess took their places.

Stepping to the microphone, Bubblegum spoke.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I know many of you must hate me because of a certain rumour going around. I really never meant to hurt anybody, and I want to prove it through this song, composed by the birthday girl, and performed as a group. Please enjoy."

She turned to Flame Princess, who cued the piano.

Bubblegum took a deep breath before singing the first lyrics.

_"Story of my life_  
_Searching for the right_  
_But it keeps avoiding me_  
_Sorrow in my soul_  
_'Cause it seems that wrong_  
_Really loves my company."_

Small clapping was heard, reassuring her to continue.

_"He's more than a man_  
_And this is more than love_  
_The reason that the sky is blue_  
_The clouds are rolling in_  
_Because I'm gone again_  
_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To think that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying"_

She closed her eyes before going through the chorus, preventing tears from streaming down her face.

_"I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be_  
_A murderer..."_

More cheers and claps made her smile. Maybe this really was right to do.

_"I feel it in the air_  
_As I'm doing my hair_  
_Preparing for another date_  
_A kiss upon my cheek_  
_As he reluctantly_  
_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_  
_I say I won't be long_  
_Just hanging with the girls_  
_A lie I didn't have to tell_  
_Because we both know_  
_Where I'm about to go_  
_And we know it very well."_

In the next chorus, Bubblegum was glad to have the vocal help from Marceline.

_"'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying._

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be_  
_A murderer."_

As she sang, Finn stared at the candy princess nostalgically. 'She really does love him,' He thought.

_"Our love, his trust_  
_I might as well take a gun and put it to my head_  
_Get it over with_  
_I don't wanna do this_  
_Anymore_  
_Ohhh,_  
_Anymore _

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_And every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be_  
_A murderer, no._  
_A murderer _  
_No no no..._  
_Yeah yeah yeah..."_

Many claps and cheers were heard, as if all the princesses had forgiven her.  
Grinning into the microphone, Bubblegum spoke.

"Thank you," she said. And she retreated down the stage and to the snacks bar.

Serving herself a cup of lemonade, Lady Rainicorn changed back to regular music back at the DJ station.

"Great job back there," a voice said from behind her.

Bubblegum grinned and turned around.

"Hey Gummy," she said pecking his cheek. "Thanks. And, I'm glad you could come."

"You're welcome," Gumball replied, "But seriously, I liked how well your expressions were. I could actually feel your pain as you sang. Feeling better?"

Bubblegum nodded. "Yeah, kind of. I hope I can be okay."

The candy prince nodded back and she turned around to greet another princess.

Gumball's eyes trailed down to her dress. He never really noticed she was wearing that.

'Man,' he thought, 'That dress really suits her figure. And the jewelry choice really brings out her cheekbones.'

His eyes traveled to her head. 'Oh no, she's not wearing her crown! That is strictly under violation of royal regulations! I must warn her.'

"Uh...Bonnibel?" he called.

"Yeah? Something wrong, Gumball?" she asked.

The candy Prince stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, how do I say this? Where's your crown?"

Bubblegum turned fully around to face him. "What do you mean, 'where is it'? At home, of course."

Gumball tilted this head in confusion. "Yeah, but you do realize that it's in violation of royal regulations to not wear your crown...right?"

Bubblegum snickered. "Pfffffttt...of course I know that! But it needed polishing, and I figured that Peppermint Butler could polish it while I was gone. No need to worry!"

With that, she turned back around and talked with the party-goers.

That left him confused. 'Well, that's odd,' he thought. 'She certainly has changed since our last meeting one year ago. Then again...'

He scanned the area full of overjoyed princesses congratulating Bubblegum.

'No one else is wearing their tiaras. Which is strange, but in the end, they are girls. So maybe it's just an informal party fad. I'll let it slide for now.'

And he relaxed by leaning on a tree.

* * *

Walking around into the woods, a svelte figure startled Princess Bubblegum.

"You sure sounded sad back at the stage."

The Princess gasped and twirled around, but sighed seeing it was only Marshall Lee.

Realizing it was him, her cheeks were tinted with a light crimson. "Oh, it's just you. Umm...hi," she replied weakly.

The Vampire King crossed his arms and walked over to her. "Do I really mean so much to you, Bonnibel?"

Bubblegum blinked. "What, the song? Yeah, well no, I mean-" she sighed, ducked her head, and kicked a pebble. "Yeah...kind of."

He lifted her chin up so she could see him. "Why did you break up with me?" he asked softly.

Bubblegum pulled away his arm and drooped her head in shame, taking interest in the green grass.

"I don't know," she replied. "Marceline had a little influence, I guess. She is my friend, and she told me she didn't want to see me hurt. And frankly, she made it seem like you would break my heart."

The candy Princess looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I don't even know what it is that went wrong until that point. Forgive me?"

Marshal Lee wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "Yes," he replied. "But it still won't be the same without you."

Bubblegum nodded. "I know. But I need to straighten out my thoughts. I don't think we'll be together in a while."

"Well," he said letting her go. "It was nice talking to you."

And he began floating up high, and away from the party.

And even though she couldn't see them, Marshall furiously shook his head to dry the tears threatening to escape his eyes.

* * *

**End of chapter.**  
**Okay, how was this for plot development? How was Marshall's unexpected tears? How was Gumball's worry that Bubblegum wasn't wearing her crown? (Actually, to me that was pretty funny.)**  
**What comes next? Is it over yet? What will the gang do to get these two characters back together?**  
**Tune in next time, on Bubblee: A High School Complication.**


	7. Sibling Time!

**Chapter 7: Sibling Time!**

**Summary: It's been about two months since the big break-up and everything, and Marshall is hopelessly depressed. Leave it to twin-sis Marcy to patch up the job! There's a little conflict, but Marcy gets her brother to agree to get help in winning Bubblegum back. While Marceline calls an unexpected helper to join the unnamed 'Bubblee Squad' a single thought speeds through her mind:**

**"This HAS to work."**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Marceline's POV_

I was reading a magazine in my room, sitting on the floor, talking to LSP on the phone.

"Yeah, and then the article says..." I trailed off.

My brother, Marshall, was floating down the hall with a lumpy-looking duffel bag.

*Hey Marcy, you still there?*

I shook my head.

"Wait, just a minute, LSP," I apologized. Setting the phone on my lap, I called to my brother.

"Hey Marshy-bro, where you going?" I yelled.

He just looked at me and started floating faster.

"Hey, LSP, I might have to call ya back." I hung up and started down the hall.

Where could Marshall be going on Sunday? He doesn't work out, he doesn't have a band (unlike me), and he doesn't go to some cheesy book club or whatever.

"Bro, WHAT is up with you?" I called after him. "What up with the duffel bag? Yo! YO! MARSHALL!"  
I floated faster and turned him around.

I narrowed my eyes. "I repeat, where are you going?"

I involuntarily hissed and my snake-like tongue came out on him, making my brother shocked. But then he just gave me a blank look.

"Not answerin', huh?" I growled. "Looks like it'll be my way."

I took my pocket knife from my hair and cut his duffel bag open, leaving a bunch of beer cans to clatter to the floor.

I took one and tasted it. I gagged. "Ugh, you were going to drink?" Marshall nodded slowly.

I sighed. "Hold out your arm," I said. Then I dragged him to my room.

"Sit," I commanded pointing to my bed. I grabbed my office chair and sat across from him.

"Welcome to my office," I teased, "Tell me whatcha need. Anything to, I dunno, get off your chest?"

My brother sighed.

"I miss her," he grumbled. "I thought maybe alcohol would do. Only friend I got here."

I stood up and sat next to him on the bed. "You know that's not true," I told him.

"It wouldn't be true, if you hadn't filled her head with lies," he spat.

I crossed my arms. "Are you, Marshall Lee Abadeer, going to tell me, your knowing sister, who happens to know each and every single one of your secrets, that the history you had back in Aaa is a lie?"

My brother groaned. "No. But would you stop butting into my life? You're just like mom!"

I clenched my hands into fists and floated up to the ceiling. "Hey! Don't you dare bring up mom! So, shut up!"

Marshall stared at me. "Fine," he replied.

I nodded. "Now, would you mind telling me what you miss so much about Bubblegum? Before we trail into a different topic."

He chuckled. "Alright."

I plopped back on my office chair, and grabbed my notepad and a pen.

"Cool," I replied. "Start telling me, what do you miss about her?"

Marshall gulped. "Just don't laugh, okay? Well...I miss her nerdiness, the way she fiddled with pencils in exams when reaching a hard question...hmm..."

My brother rubbed his chin. "That was kind of cute. And...I liked the way she smelled more of strawberries, rather than bubblegum itself. And, I miss the way she'd kinda be a little more rebellious when we hung out...And the way she'd scrunch up her nose."

I giggled. "Sorry, this is good stuff. Continue."

He glared at me briefly before clearing his throat. "Yeah...I remember our first date. We went to the movies, and watched this chick-flick from before the Mushroom War, she fell asleep on my shoulder. I remember how she looked sleeping. Ha, it looked pretty darn cute. She had a goofy lop-sided smile, the way babies smile when they dream. And...her face looked so completely at peace...I remember I caught myself drooling! Ha!"

I supressed a laugh and scribbled down what he said.

"I miss her," he concluded. "A lot."

I looked up from my notes. "Well, uh, do you know exactly why you miss Bonni so much? I mean, I wouldn't, but then again, Imma girl, so it makes sense. But you are...my brother. It would be understandable you didn't miss her either, but it's not. So tell me, why do you miss her?"

Marshall gulped. "She's different, you know. Bonni is different. She's so sugary sweet it would make anyone sick, but to me, that's exactly what caught my attention. Plus, she's actually been nice to me. She's also got that little spark that makes me want to giggle, despite I'm a guy, because it's funny to see her try being tough. And well, I admit, in the beginning, I wanted to suck the pink from her cheeks..."

I coughed. "Cough-me-cough, brother, everyone knew that."

Marshall blushed. "And yes, I did want to date her because of that, but I figured, Bubblegum's too smart for that. She's still kinda innocent too. I can see I was her first boyfriend, and maybe it could've been another, probably some goodie-goodie like Gumwad, but it was me. And I kinda liked her little punk capacity, but truth is, I liked her. No, I love her. I wish I could have her back."

I wiped a true-to-heart tear from my eye and sniffled loudly. "Wow, you made me cry!" I laughed. "You sure proved me completely wrong, brother. Though I wish I could help you, this pie-chart says otherwise."

I flipped over my notepad and showed him my last-minute pie-chart. "The gray part, which is the most, is the 70 percent chance that she's still thinking about this situation, 'cause believe me, Bonni's a slow reader for a brain-lord. And this white part, which is the smallest, shows the 10 percent chances you have of getting her back."

Marshall squinted. "What's that other blue part?"

I smirked. "Oh, that's the 20 percent chances we-I have at helping you two back together."

My brother followed my gaze. "Keep talkin'."

"Can't do so if there's no more to talk about," I teased. "Now, get out, get out, get OUT of my bedroom, 'cause I need to make some calls and you can't know about 'em!"

I began pushing him out of my room, but he looked back at me. "Wait, I thought this was your office."

I rolled my eyes. "Bedroom-office. It's complicated. Now, **OUT** or I'm calling dad."

Marshall held his hands in the air. " I am o-out. I do not need to spend 'father-son' time with dad. Thanks sis."

I nodded. "No prob, oh and," I took his torn duffel bag, "Imma need these."

Then I slammed my door shut.

I sighed. So, he's more depressed than an old woman with a bunch of cats. Good to know. My brother is such a wimp.

Reaching for my insect-phone, I smashed it and it extended to a telephone. I grabbed my planner and dialed a number.

I waited patiently with the phone by my ear. _'This has to work,'_ I thought, _'It HAS to.'_

**_*Hello, elder Princess of the Candy Kingdom, Sugar speaking. How may I help you?*_**

"Hiya Sugar, it's me, Marcy. I was hoping you could help an old gal-pal of yours," I said.

_***Marceline? Oh wow, it's been so long! Sure, I'd be glad to help! But not over the phone. Where can we meet?***_

I thought for a second. "Hmm...you know Finn and Jake, right? You know, your little sister's loyal knights?"

**_*Mhmm, so?*_**

"How about we meet at their tree-fort?" I suggested. "I need to talk to you, but with them and a few other people as well. Oh, and your boyfriend will be there."

**_*Gumball? Oh yeah, he called me earlier. Okie-dokie then. Should I call him and tell him to get there?*_**

"No no no," I rushed, " I'll do all the calling. Just go there."

**_*Uh-huh. Alrighty, then. But one question, is this regarding my sister and your brother? 'Cause I doubt Gumball would be in Ooo otherwise. He's like her best friend.*_**

"You guessed it, Sugar. He's only here because of her. But just remember, she can't know we're meeting okay?" I reminded.

**_*Got it! Be there in thirty, 'kay?*_**

" 'Kay-kay. See you there! Love ya, bye." click. Okay, now all I need is rounding up the boys. Meh, I'll just show up there. I do need to call Gumball.

I began searching for his number. While dialing, I looked over at the beer cans my brother tried to sneak.

We're gonna need more than just a few beers to handle this long night. And maybe some coffee for Finn. He's not of "legal" drinking age yet.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**OKAY! Who expected to hear from the OC I invented, also known as Sugar, Bubblegum's sister? I'm sure, none of you did.**

**Ooh, this is getting exciting! The gang will have two additions to the unofficial 'Bubblee Support Team' now. **  
**Gumball and Sugar!**

**Also, Bubblegum x Gumball shippers, please don't kill me. *dodges knife* I needed to clear up that Gumball doesn't (never has, never will) like Bubblegum. EVER.**

**So yeah, he's dating PB's older sister, Sugar. Who's 21, and well, Gumball's 20, while Bubblegum is 18. Yeah, complicated, I know.**

**SO PLEASE. Don't kill me. Or get me maimed. I can handle that part.**

**What will happen next time? Only one way to find out!**

**Tune in next time, on Bubblee: A High School Complication.**


	8. E-mailing My Heart, To EVERYONE!

**Chapter 8: E-mailing My Heart**

**Summary: Flame Princess, Prince Gumball, Princess Sugar Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and Marceline all meet for a quick review of the recent behavior from two subjects: Bubblegum and Marshall.**

**But, while they're doing that, Marshall dedicates his time to song writing.**

**Okay, the "E-mailing my heart" thing? That's a reference to the Britney Spears song, because Imma make half of this chapter, song-fic-like. Though I'm NOT using "E-mail My Heart" by Britney Spears. I'm using another song.**

**Kiss Me Again, by We Are In The Crowd. Saw it in a Fiolee vid. Thought I might download it and use the lyrics. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Marceline's POV_

I sat on the coffee table at Finn and Jake's place, mostly because there was no space in the couch.

Gumball and Sugar already had taken over, so Finn sat on the floor, FP in the fireplace, and Jake next to Finn.

When I had arrived, I walked in with a can of beer in my hands, drinking it responsibly. Well, not really. I drink beer because I am extremely tolerant to alcohol.

I had offered beer to Gumball, who was arm in arm with Sugar, and he declined. So did Sugar, so I just tossed the cans all out the window.

I put the ground coffee on the counter and asked Jake to start making some, and he did.

I slurped from my little mug of coffee, precisely twenty minutes later.

"Ah," I sighed. "Okay, I brought you guys here to discuss Marshall and Bubblegum's recent behavior. Finn, Jake, I know you two have seen Bonni in the past couple months. How's she been?"

The two exchanged calm looks and shrugged.

"Well, actually," Jake began. "She's been pretty calm, as far as we've seen. It's kinda as if the whole Marshall thing never happened."

I facepalmed. "Aw, what?! What do you _mean_, she's 'calm'?" I asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, she seems pretty cool. No signs of depresion or whatever."

I paused and narrowed my eyes. Finn was sweating, and Jake was fiddling guiltily with a leaf.

I rolled my eyes. "You two are lying, _aren't_ you? Finn?"

Finn gulped and nodded.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Sugar and Gumball. "You two don't know? You're both second closest to her."

Gumball just shook his head. "I'm afraid she is fine," he replied. "Every time I've called Bonnibel, she sounds as normal as ever."

"I agree," Sugar added, "But then again, she's been talking a lot less to me than usual."

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Pfffft, you are all wrong. She's hiding her emotions so it affects no one but herself. I mean, seriously! She's done this before, for Party Pete's sake!" I laughed. "That concludes that. As for my brother, he was drowning his hopes in alcohol, like a total wimp. Until I caught him. All he knows now, is that we're helping him. And all I know, is that he's been depressed. But we're fixing that."

I stood up on the low table. "All in favor of helping say 'aye'!"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Aye," Gumball said.

"Aye~~!" Sugar conceded.

"Aye-aye!" Finn and Jake replied.

"Aye!" Flame Princess said. "Let's give it our all!"

I chuckled. "That's the spirit! Now, Jake! Prepare more coffee! We got 26 plans for the 26 letters of the alphabet to plan!"

I grabbed my bass and slouched in the air.

Chuckling, I thought to myself.

_'Everyone, get ready. This will be a __**long**__ night.'_

* * *

Marshall floated in the air with his bass in hand.

Strumming a few notes, he stared at his sheet music. Then at his laptop. Then back again, at his sheet music.

"Hmmmm..." he mumbled.

Then grabbing the papers, he took them, sat in front of the computer, and began typing.

In a matter of ten minutes, he was done. Then, clicking on his recording software, he got up and floated to his microphone.

He tapped it lightly and clicked on 'record' on the computer.

"Ahem," the vampire boy began, "This is a little song I'd like to share with you. It's kinda like e-mailing my heart."

He grinned and began to play the first chords of the song.

_"I gotta say, there's something I've been thinking 'bout._  
_I can't wait to lay around with you._  
_And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping _  
_To myself._

_It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies._  
_Do you feel the same way too?_  
_If every single second could last that much longer,_  
_Would you hold me?"_

Marshall grinned into the microphone.

_"And kiss me again _  
_Underneath the moonlight._  
_You're more than a friend, oh._  
_I knew it from the first sight, yeah._

_Hold me, feel my heart beat._  
_Put your arms around me._  
_And kiss me again._  
_And kiss me again."_

Marshall recalled some good memories. The good times, with _her._

_"I gotta say I wasn't expecting you_  
_To come this way, and fall into my arms._  
_But now I know I can't deny this beating _  
_Any longer._

_I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking 'bout you._  
_Crack a smile, I just can't lose._  
_At a mile a minute, my heart beats to the limit _  
_When I'm with you._

_So, kiss me again _  
_Underneath the moonlight._  
_You're more than a friend, oh._  
_I knew it from the first sight, yeah._

_Hold me, feel my heart beat._  
_Put your arms around me._  
_And kiss me again._

_I can't let you go, can't let you float away._  
_'Cause that would be a mistake._  
_I'm not ready to run, can't let you go to waste._  
_No, no, no, no._

_And kiss me again _  
_Underneath the moonlight._  
_You're more than a friend, oh._  
_I knew it from the first sight, yeah._

_Hold me, feel my heart beat._  
_Put your arms around me._  
_Hold me, feel my heart beat._  
_And put your arms around me._  
_Kiss me again, and again, and again._  
_Oh, kiss me again."_

Upon finishing the song, he paused, for a minute, before speaking again.

"Heh, just can't keep you out of my mind," he said.

Then floating once again towards his laptop, he clicked on stop recording. Dragging the file to the e-mail, he secured it and hit 'send'.

Sitting back, he watched as the message was sent. But then his eyes widened.

He'd not only sent it to Bubblegum, but to **the whole school.**

He clicked delete, but it was too late.

The message had already been sent.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. What's gonna happen next? Well, you must imagine it already. ^_^**

**Tune in next time, on Bubblee: A High School Complication.**


	9. Say What Now?

**Chapter 9: Say What Now?**

**Summary: Back at school, Monday, Bubblegum overhears Marceline mention something about helping her and Marshall back together. Saddened, she runs away. Guess who's going to console her? Marshy-boy! But, was this some scheme to help the duo?**

**Enjoy, and I do NOT own One Direction. You'll see why I say this. ;D**

* * *

_Bubblegum's POV_

As I walked into my homeroom, I heard giggles from all my classmates, and felt a few giddy stares settle upon me.

I sat down in my regular place, at the second row to the front, and as I bent down to get my books from my backpack, Lumpy Space Princess, Wildberry Princess, and Slime Princess all crowded me with giddy faces.

"Oh, good morning girls," I greeted, "Is something the matter?"

Lumpy Space Princess exchanged happy looks between the other two girls, and looked back at me.

"Uh,_ yeah!_ Didn't you get that e-mail last night?" LSP said.

I tilted my head in confusion and frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know which e-mail you mean, because I'd turned off my phone all night to concentrate on my studies, per usual."

LSP giggled. "Well, look at it now! You won't guess who sent it!"

I searched through my e-mail in my phone, and when I came upon the e-mail's sender, I lost my breath.

_New e-mail from Marshall Lee._

I gasped and looked back at my classmates, with eyes as wide as watermelons. "Wha...W-what is it?" I asked.

"Students, settle down," Miss Lollipop said, entering the room. "We have a long class ahead of us, and I just drank a double shot of espresso, so chop-chop! Sit down!"

LSP just giggled. "It's a song. Put on your earphones and listen to it. It's very cute." And she left to her desk before I could ask why.

I furtively plugged the earphone into my cell phone jack, and slipped on the ear pads to my head, covering them up with my hair. I dropped the phone inside my jacket, so the cables went unnoticed.

Seconds after our teacher arrived, stormed in Marshall and Marceline. Strangely enough, Marshall had a miserable look while Marceline shot a menacing glare at him.

I shuffled uncomfortably in my desk as he sat down next to me.

I finished listening to the song he'd sent, and I began taking notes.

After a while, Miss Lollipop had left the room, and there was a lot of talk between the princesses, as always, when our teachers left.

I decided to take advantage of this moment, and ask Marshall about the e-mail.

"Hey," I whispered, catching his attention. "What was that e-mail about? How come the whole school has it?"

He gulped. "I kinda wanted to send it to one person, but by accident it sent to everyone. I didn't know a stupid song would make so much commotion between the princesses."

I nodded and kept to my notes. But, sighing, I placed a hand on Marshall's hand.

"It's not a stupid song," I whispered. "It was rather good. It flatters me so, that you're openly thinking about me."

I retracted my hand and kept to my notes.

"How did you know it was for you?" he asked.

I grinned. "It's not everyday the first person in a chain-letter is me."

* * *

Later, during lunch, I was walking down the hall to give an assignment to a teacher, but something made me back up to the corner of the hall.

Marceline had her brother _pinned_ to a locker in a menacing way.

"What is **_wrong_** with you?!" she asked. "You want help, don't you? Then why did you make that stupid e-mail? Huh? Why did you?"

Marshall winced. "Sorry! I kinda wanted to get help, and make some of it my way! You and I are both lone wolves, right?"

Marceline pulled him, then slammed him back on the locker. "Wrong! _You_ are the lone wolf, not me! I'm the pack leader, and I work with the pack. Unless you don't want our help with Bonni anymore, don't be such a doofus! Got it?"

He nodded quickly. "Fine, fine. Just let me down, sis!"

Marceline let him go and huffed a strand of hair out of her face. "Fine! You better stop being stupid, or I'm done helping you!" And she stomped off to the other end of the hall.

I froze in fear, as I stared at Marshall sit on the floor, panting.

But, when he looked down to my end of the hall, and both our wide eyes met, I screamed inside.

"Bonni?" Marshall called.

I sprang away.

"No, Bonni, wait! I can explain!" I heard him yell after me.

I ran away. He just wants to win me back, and now Marceline's helping? Who knows who else is helping her?

I ran down the halls, and ran straight into the girl's bathroom. I locked myself into a stall, and sat on the floor.

Hugging my shins, tears trickled down my cheeks. How much longer do I have to be deceived?

* * *

_Marshall's POV_

I walked into the girl's bathroom after her, making sure no one was watching. I locked the door, and searched the empty stalls for a locked door.

I sighed in relief when I found her locked stall. Good thing there's no one else here.

I knocked. "Bonni, come on, open up," I pleaded. "I wanna talk with you."

"And why would I want to talk to the likes of you?" I heard her cry. "I thought you would leave me alone. Not win me back with the help of your sister! What do you think I am, a mouse who can be lured back with cheese?"

I bit my lip. How can a person respond to that?

"No," I replied. "Bonni, it's not like that, and you know it. I would never try to hurt you like that. Besides, my sister is the evil mastermind! How should I know what she's planni—"

I stopped. No, bad Marshall, you're not the victim here, she is.

I sighed, giving up. "You won't come out of there, will you?"

Bubblegum sniffled. "Uh-uh."

I took my bass from behind my back and strummed some notes, as I slouched in mid-air.

"Can I ask a question?" I heard her muffle through the stall's walls.

"Ask away," I replied. "Since you're not coming out of there, I might as well answer as much as I can."

"Well," she began, "Do you happen to know who your sister's 'pack' is?"

I opened my mouth to say something, bu I quickly closed it. Then I opened it again, but closed it shut.

"I dunno," I finally replied. "She never mentions anybody. Though I heard her talking to some girl named Sugar over the phone last night."

"Great," Bubblegum mumbled. "Now my older sister is in on this too, huh? I should've seen that happen. She and Marceline go a long way back. She, Marceline, and Gumball. And my guess is, that Gumball is helping them too."

I strummed a few stray notes. "Now _that_ I can believe."

I began tuning my bass, until I noticed we had a very good twenty minutes in here.

"So..." I said loosely. "You're still not comin' out? 'Cause I don't mind ditching classes."

"Neither do I," she replied. "Next period is health, and I frigging _hate_ how Doctor Princess teaches health."

I chuckled. "I take it that's a no?"

"Ding-ding-ding," she said flatly.

I began testing my bass. Hmm...the chords seem finely tuned. "Would you come out if I sang you a song?"

"..."

"..."

"...maybe," she replied.

I chuckled. Now, what song should I play for her...? Ah-ha! I know! I recall my sister singing this song they used to defeat a door-lord.

"Ba da da da da," I sang, "I'm gonna bury you in the ground. Ba da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in my sound. I'm gonna drink the red, from your pretty pink face—"

"Too distasteful," she replied. "I remember that day. That song was awkward."

"Hmm..." I rubbed the back of my head. What should I sing to her?

I thought of another.

_"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like,_

_We could go out any day, any night._

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there..._

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah..."_

As much as I hate One Direction, their songs seem to wow all the girls in the world. So I slowly sang one of theirs.

_"Would you tell me-tell me how to turn your love on?_

_You could get-get anything that you want,_

_Baby just shout it, shout it out—"_

"Baby just shout it, yeah," she sang along.

I grinned. This is working out nicely.

_"And if you-o-ou,_

_You want me to-o-o._

_Let's make a mo-ove—"_

"No," Bubblegum chuckled.

_"Then tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-ouch, you get this kind of_

_Ru-u-ush?_

_Baby say yeah-yeah-yeah,_

_Yeah-yeah-yeah._

_If you don't wanna take it slow,_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby say yeah-yeah-yeah,_

_Yeah-yeah—"_

The stall door opened slowly. A beautiful, smiling Bubblegum pushed down my bass and grinned very close to my face.

"_And let me kiss you~~_" she sang. And, quickly, she planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Why must you be so stupid, Marshall?" she giggled.

I scratched the back of my head. "I dunno...Is that a bad thing?"

She walked to the door. "No, not for me," Bubblegum giggled, unlocking the door and checking the halls. "Coast is clear. Let's get out of here."

And we walked down the hall, just in time, as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

* * *

_Marceline's POV_

I chuckled. Looks like the two lovebirds are making up little by little. How do I know?

Bat ears, baby. They penetrate any wall.

I unhooked a walkie-talkie from my belt, and spoke over line one.

"Line one, line one. Anybody home?"

There was a small crackle, and then a voice.

**_*Line one, Gumball responding. Any news on the butterfly or the sparrow?*_**

"Actually, both," I replied through the walkie-talkie. "The butterfly went running to the girls bathroom, crying. Maybe she saw slash heard what I told Marshall when I heard about that little e-mail incident. Anyway, the sparrow followed butterfly into the bathroom, locked the door, and now, they're out of there, holding hands"

**_*So, I take it that Plan A is succesful, right?*_**

I nodded. "Yup. Dispose of that page in the file folder and tell me when and where to meet, so we can discuss Plans B, C, and D."

A little crackling was heard, along with a faint sound of shuffling papers.

**_*Got it. Line one out.*_**

I clipped the walkie-talkie back on my belt, and covered it with my long sweatshirt.

Walking down the hall, I smirked. Plan one out of 26 possible others complete.

What was the next one? Oh, oh right, I remember. The coffee-mocha-whatchamacallit-meeting-thing. Yep, I definitely can't wait to see how the next one turns out!

* * *

**I LOVED writing this chapter. Tune in next time, folks!**


	10. Plan O-K

**Chapter 10: Plan O-K**

**Summary: Marceline meets specifically with Gumball to discuss the next plans, and well, she sees a plan that was so hidden, she'd forgotten about its perfect features.**

**Enjoy, my evil little minions!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, because I love plotting like a maniac.**

* * *

Marceline crossed her legs, as she smoothed down her long, thigh-length, blouse. It was a lime green blouse, accompanied by a pair of skinny jeans, black leather boots, and on her head, a scarf that covered her hair, neck, and ears. All followed by a pair of sunglasses.

"So," she said, taking a bite from her jelly donut, "Tell me about Plans B, C, D, and any others that might take advantage of this current situation."

"Well" the candy heir said, looking through various papers in a file folder, "Plan B consists of us arranging a cliché coffee date for the butterfly and sparrow in question. Thus—"

"Too cheesy," she butted in. Sipping from her warm red tea, she continued. "Next?"

Gumball nodded nervously. "Right, uhh..." His shuffling between the papers became long, making Marceline irk an eyebrow.

"Gums? You need to be faster than that. Something wrong?" she asked.

Gumball sighed. "Sugar and I broke up a few days ago, she told me to tell you she wasn't going to help anymore," he gulped. "Sorry."

Marceline took off her sunglasses and stared right through the troubled prince. "Finally! I knew it," the vampire queen replied. "Sugar's like the worst girlfriend ever. So good job being a man. But I don't care for it right now. I need to know about plan C."

Gumball nodded. "Right, uhh...Plan C, It includes between four methods of attraction, to organize a sort of speed-dating course, and enter the butterfly and sparrow."

Marceline nodded, but shook her head slowly. "Hmm...we need something quicker. As quick as the results are moving...Is there any other plan, so we don't have to go in order?"

"Well, there's plan K," Gumball began, "Where Finn and Jake get involved. There's also plan O, where we offer Marshall to give Bubblegum a ring—"

"BORING!" Marceline exclaimed. "Seriously, how did we get these? Tell me the alpha-numeric plans and acronym plans."

"There's plan Alpha-plus, where—"

"No," Marceline cut in. "NOBODY is ready for plan alpha-plus. Period."

Gumball nodded. "There's plan IDGAF where Marshall pretends to not care about Bubblegum."

Marceline's face lit up, but then she shook her head again. "That could work, but given yesterday's events, there's no way that could work now."

Gumball huffed a long exhale and rested his forehead in his hand. "Marceline, what do you want me to tell you, then?"

Marceline thought for a minute. "What about plan O-K?"

Gumball blinked. "Well, plan O-K is setting the two up for a picnic. Each will think the other invited them. But it would have to be set for the weekend."

The vampire girl nodded. "Pffft, no problem. It's brilliant. Okay, execute plan O-K. Give me the note for Bonni."

The candy prince held it out, and she reluctantly swiped it from his hands.

Opening the not-yet sealed, pink envelope, she took a pen and set the date for Friday.

"Okay, GB. Set the date for Friday at 4 on Marshall's card," she said, writing.

The prince did as told, and gave the envelope to the girl across from him on the table.

"Fine," she grinned. "I'll slip these both into their lockers tomorrow. Ha! Suckers."

Gumball laughed uneasily alongside her. "Ha ha, ha ha, yeah...Uh, Marceline?"

The Vampire Queen stopped her evil cackle and blinked. "Yeah, what's up, Gums?"

The prince gulped. "Well, uh...When the whole Marshall-Bubblegum thing is over, do you..um, would you...mind eating burgers with me...sometime? N-not like a date or anything! J-just talking..."

Marceline blushed at his fumbling. "Sure, Gumball. Why not?"

Sliding back her chair, Marceline leaned close to him, and pecked his cheek.

"As soon as I got time," she giggled. "Gotta run!"

And Gumball sighed, watching her walk away from the café.

* * *

**Okay, do I hear squeals from MarcelinexGumball shippers?**

***cricket chirps* -.- I guess not. Well, comment, rate, follow, favorite, or eat soy meat! Whatever suits you best!**

**Join me next time, on Bubblee: A High School Complication.**


	11. Us

**Chapter 11: Us**

**It's the first time I'm making a prologue to a story chapter, but I'm giving it a shot anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bubblegum's POV_

I opened the door of my locker early in the morning before first period, to get my books out, as usual.

As the metal door fluttered open, I saw an unfamiliar envelope of pink paper on the very top of my books.

I looked around me, the hallway was hustling and bustling, and there was nobody snickering at me at all.

I took the envelope, and it was adorned with my name across the middle.

Setting my backpack on the ground, and closing my locker, I leaned my back against the wall of metal and opened the envelope. And inside it, was a note. It read:

_Bonni,_  
_How about we have a little picnic this Friday?_  
_Meet me at the Grass Kingdom park,_  
_Friday at 4 p.m._  
_~Marshall. ;D_

I bit my lip and looked around me again. The bell had rung a few seconds ago, and there was no one left in the halls.

I grinned widely and squealed. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~ I got a date with Marshall, I got a date with Marshall~"

I kissed the note, opened my locker again, and slid it into my diary. I took my Biology book and dashed happily for class.

* * *

_Marshall's POV_

I opened my locker in the morning, which was about fourteen lockers away from Bonni's. She wasn't at school yet, or at least at hers, so I took time to look in the mirror.

Then, I noticed a blue paper note jammed into the side between the books and the metal.

"Huh?" Apparently, it was some sort of note. I took it and read it.

_Dear Marshall,_  
_Meet me at the park in the Grass Kingdom for a picnic date._  
_Friday, 4 p.m._  
_Love,_  
_Bonni._

I looked around, and Bonni was heading for her own locker.

I balled my hand into a fist, and pumped it backward.

"Yesss," I whispered. I stuffed the note into my pocket and ran for home room.

Finally, I'm getting a decent treatment!

* * *

_(Third Person POV)_

Bubblegum walked around the Grass Kingdom park, in search of Marshall Lee that Friday after school.

She noticed an unusual, empty, picnic patch. The blanket had been spread out neatly, and there was a brown basket to the side. Beside the basket, there was a light pink rose in a vase. And it was all conviniently under the shade of a tree.

On the basket, there was a note.

_Bonni, I'll be there in a second._  
_~Marshall_

The young princess shrugged and sat down on the blanket, smoothing down her dress.

She sported a light blue, strapless dress with a tutu-like skirt. Over the strapless dress, she wore a yellow tank top with a blue heart stamp across the chest. And on top of all _that_, she wore a pink cardigan. On her hair, she made a ballerina bun.

A few minutes later, the vampire boy arrived, wearing an open black dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a white undershirt with black stripes, blue-jeans, and sneakers. He held his umbrella over his head so the sun wouldn't get to him. Behind his back, he strapped his axe. Just in case he needed some tunes.

Once he spotted the princess, he grinned and floated over.

"Glad to see you came," he chuckled.

Bubblegum grinned, stood up, and pecked his cheek. "Glad to see you too."

Sitting back down, the princess watched as Marshall extended the handle of the bones umbrella and stick it into the grass, because the shade was still not so supportive for him. Good thing the sun was setting.

He sat down and sighed. "So..." he managed. "What up with this picnic? Any specific occasion?"

Bubblegum shrugged. "You tell me."

Marshall chuckled. "Funny. No, seriously. Why?"

Bubblegum frowned. "Hey, I don't know. You invited me."

The Vampire King shook his head. "No, no, no. _You_ invited _me._ Get it? You left a note in my locker, remember?"

The Candy Princess tilted her head in confusion. "No, _you_ left a note in my locker..Wait...Did someone else set us up?"

He nodded. "Most likely. Probably my sister and Gumball."

"..."

Marshall turned to her. "Something wrong?"

"...Our friends really want us together, don't they?" she asked. "Because it's starting to get suspicious how every time we meet, it has either Gumball or Marceline in the background, right?"

Marshall nodded. "Sure seems like it."

Bubblegum bit her lip. "Are we...Do we even look right together? I mean, most times I'm the formal one and you're casual, but today I'm the casual one, and you took on a semi-formal look. And also, we don't agree on a lot of topics, and—"

Marshall placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh...Calm down. If they set us up, who are we to judge, right? Besides, when life gives you free food, you know what to do, don't ya?"

The princess shook her head.

"You_ take_ the food," Marshall chuckled, letting go of her mouth. "Duh. Now come on, let's crack open this basket and see what they packed for us!"

Bubblegum grinned and turned to the basket, lifting the lid. "Fine, I suppose we should enjoy the food anywa—"

She paused, as a certain_ hand_ of his tugged at the collar of the cardigan she wore.

"Why?" he asked. "_Why_ a cardigan? What are you hiding?"

Bubblegum slapped his hand off. "My arms! It's not very lady-like to explicitly expose my arms! This dress is strapless, and the shirt is strapped. It'd be indecent to take off my cardigan!"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Pfffft...Indecent. Indecent my grandma. Just take off the cardigan, Bonni. I don't want to force it off you."

The princess crossed her arms. "No," she pouted, "I decline."

Marshall shifted to a place in front of her and he half-knelt, half-sat on his heels. "You won't take it off?"

Bubblegum shook her head.

Marshall smirked. "Fine. Then stop crossing your arms."

Bubblegum, doing as told, frowned. "Why?"

Then, wordlessly, Marshall's hands smoothly took hold of her cardigan's collar, and sliding down the jacket, a blush rose on her cheeks. Once the jacket was down, Marshall stroked her bare arms caringly, tenderly.

"See? No big. You have very beautiful arms," he chuckled.

Bubblegum raised her hand, ready to slap him, but sighed. Ducking her head, she mumbled, "I'm still not so okay with this."

He raised an eyebrow. "_So_ okay? Does that mean you kind of are?" He pecked her cheek and turned to open the picnic basket.

Taking out two sandwiches, he handed one to her, and kept one for himself. He raised the sandwich in the air with his hand, kind of like you'd hold a champagne glass to toast.

"To us," he grinned.

The princess returned the manner. "To us." She unwrapped the sandwich from its napkin and took a big bite. So did he, and Marshall doesn't exactly _eat_ the food. We all know he sucks the red out of it.

But, if he were to hang out with her, he'd need to stop doing so.

But, he thought, he'd change anything if it were for her. For her, and only her. Anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the background, many yards behind the two, sat at a table, no other than the two creators of this situation. Marceline and Prince Gumball.

"You think they're gonna hit it off by nighttime?" Marceline asked. "My brother is much more romantic in our habitual enviroment."

Gumball nodded, eating from a bag of chips. "Oh, yes. They _definitely_ will do at least _something_ tonight. See right there, where Marshall's forcing her to take off the cardigan? That indicates he wants intimacy. It would be a complete fail that the two don't end up in the same bed by next morning."

Marceline slowly turned her head towards Gumball in a suspicious way. "Are you saying you expect them to do it?"

Gumball nodded. "Trust me, it's a high possibility, what with them both so comfortable with each other's company. But I'm not saying I want them to! I'm not a pervert!"

Marceline scoffed. "Huh, really? What color was my underwear when I crouched down to pick up my napkin?"

"Blue," Gumball blurted out. He quickly retracted and smashed both his hands on his own mouth, flushing madly.

"Gumball!" Marceline yelled, punching his arm playfully.

He rubbed the spot she'd hit. "Oh my glob! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look! I just —"

Marceline's cackle interrupted him. "You are such a pervert," she wheezed, panting as her fit of laughter died down. Then she stopped to stare at his cheeks.

"Hmmm..."

Gumball frowned, but his eyes widened when the vampire queen poked his cheek.

"Stop _doing_ that," she said. "If you keep flushing crimson like that, I might attack you."

Gumball's face went pale. She could attack him if he flushed? Oh dear. That did not sound too pleasant to his ears.

Marceline sat back. "There, that's better."

As color returned to his face, Gumball gulped. "W-wha...what w-would th-th-this at-attack consi-consist of anyway, Marceline? I-if it could even happen."

Marceline looked down at her combat boots. "Well, let's just say that your face would not be pink for a while...Possibly months."

The candy Prince gulped. If he kept flushing at her jokes like that, he might not even see daylight again!

* * *

As they walked around, after dark, Bubblegum began wondering where Marshall was even taking her, for starters, and why they had walked for two hours.

"Marshall, if you somehow don't recall this so-called 'place', then you should just take me home," she said.

The vampire king stopped in front of a group of bushes and walked in.

"C'mon," he said, offering a hand, "We're here."

The Princess took his hand and carefully stumbled into the bushes.

"Marshall, I can't see anythi—"

A finger resting on her lips for the second time cut her off. "Just look down," said Marshall, taking hold of one of her hands, stepping back, and letting her stand in front of him.

When the Princess looked down, she gasped, and clutched to him for protection.

"Oh my glob we're so high and on the edge of a cliff!" she shrieked. "Get me out of here!"

Marshall stepped back so they wouldn't fall into the abyss. "Hey, calm down. Just close your eyes and stand facing it. I won't push you or anything."

Bubblegum's eyes filled with doubt, and he sighed. "Trust me. We're gonna have a lot of fun."

She slowly let him go, with shaky legs, and took a deep breath.

There, as the Princess stood in front of the cliff, she looked straight ahead.

Marshall embraced her waist. "Okay, now you gotta do exactly as I say, or else you'll fall, got it? First, close your eyes and stretch out your arms to the sides."

Bubblegum inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, stretching both her arms firmly to her sides.

Marshall let go one arm from her waist and he took her right hand in his. "Good," he said, lowering her other arm. "Now relax this one a little..."

Her left arm slowly lowered. "N-now what?" she asked.

The vampire boy rested his chin on her shoulder and snaked his left arm around her waist again. He faintly brushed by her fingers and whispered, "Just hold on to the arm I have around you," into her ear in a tender way.

Slowly, trustingly, Princess Bubblegum relaxed her left arm and held Marshall's hand around her abdomen.

But then, the Princess didn't know what was happening. At first, she could feel tips of grass brush her shoes, but then, she didn't feel any ground at all.

Her body stiffened, slightly panicking at the loss of ground. She wanted to struggle away, but then again...Marshall told her to trust him, right? Was this like some sort of trust test?

"Marshall..." her voice quavered slightly, nervously hinting she would flip out at any minute.

"Hushhhh," she heard his voice against her ear whisper, "Just keep your eyes closed a little while, okay? Just a little longer...now. Open your eyes."

The Princess's eyes fluttered open, and, at the sight underneath, she felt her heart screaming. But, strangely enough, her body wasn't panicking. Just her brain.

"Wha..." she exhaled, looking down at little lights and ant-people. "What the hell...?"

Marshall chuckled. "We're flying, Princess. See?"

Bubblegum looked up and around herself, seeing nothing but sky and clouds. And, well, his face.

"We're...flying?" she asked, a quiet whimper forming at the last part of her sentence.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Look down. See? We're flying over the Candy Kingdom."

The Princess looked down, and indeed, all the lights and small people were candy people. They were flying so high above, barely any person looking up could see them.

"Haha...we are," she sighed. "Ooh! Ooh, look! There's Cinnamon Bun! And the Gumdrop Lasses! And...and! I can see...the castle from here?"

Marshall frowned and looked down her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Bubblegum giggled. "Hee hee. See that open window on the castle side? It's Peppermint Butler doing a little jig as he dusts."

Marshall chuckled. "Huh, yeah. He's funny. Hey, is that your room's balcony up there?"

She nodded. "Yep. Can we land there?"

The Vampire King steered down with a mighty move of his body, and stopped a foot off the terrace floor. "Here we are," he said, dropping the Princess into the balcony.

Bubblegum landed quickly and dusted her dress off. Gleefully, she turned to Marshall, who was floating in the air as if he were lying on his stomach.

"I had fun tonight," she giggled. "You?"

He nodded, grinning happily. "Yup. We should go out more often."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Uhh...well," he pecked her cheek and turned around. "Goodnight."

Bubblegum bit her lip in worry. She really didn't want him to leave so soon. Not after such a marvelous day.

"Wait!" she called after him. As he settled to standing in front of her, he frowned.

"What? Something wrong?" he asked.

The Princess fiddled with her jacket. "Could you, uhh...well...gob, this is so hard..." she stuttered.

"Yes?" Marshall smirked at her playfully.

"I thought, well, maybe you could—"

"Uh-huh," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Do you want to...stay over for the night?" she bashfully asked. "I kinda don't want you to go yet."

Marshall placed a warm hand on her cheek and stole a quick kiss from her sweet lips. "Sure, why wouldn't I stay?" he chortled.

And, once inside her room, Bubblegum walked up and locked the door.

* * *

**OKAY! I do NOT write lemon, so no, there will be no chapter for what they 'did'. Don't get your hopes up too high.**

**Tune in next time! And I think I'll be turning this story's rating to T, for more appropriate audiences. Kids, the next chapter is NOT for you.**


	12. WHAT?

**Chapter 12: WHAT?**

**Hee hee, hilarious aftermath of what happened last chapter in Bubblegum's room. Damn, this chapter is long! It's so long I had to make an epilogue.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum blinked out of her dream. She eyed her surroundings.

Pink walls, closet to the left, bathroom to the right. She shifted to turn to her other side, but then she felt two arms locked sleepily around her.

She felt them and sighed. It was only Marshall Lee, who she invited over last night, recalling. But then, why did his arms touch her stomach _bare?_

Her eyes widened. Pushing away his arms, she sat upright. Gulping, she slowly lifted the blanket, and grimaced.

She dropped her face into her hands. They weren't wearing _any_ clothes. Oh gob, what did she do last night? It really wouldn't matter now. She needed to get Marshall out of the castle. But first...

Bubblegum looked around for any piece of clothing to put on herself. She came across Marshall's dress shirt, pulled it on, and buttoned up four of the seven buttons.

Then, she poked his cheek.

"Marshall," she muttered. No response. "Marshall," she said, a bit louder. "Wake up. Marshall, wake up!"

"Nghhh..." he grunted sleepily. "Five more minutes, mom."

Bubblegum rolled her eyes. "It's me, stupid."

That sprung him into a sitting position. "Woah," he said, rubbing his eyes. "What happened? Why am I in your room? Huh? Bonni?"

The Princess looked away, blushing madly. "Look down," she said.

Marshall looked down and his eyes widened. He quickly pulled up the covers. "Oh crap. Quick, where's my pants?"

"On the floor, just hurry up!" she replied.

He zipped on his pants and sat back down. "Okay, what happened last night?"

The Princess looked at him worriedly. "I don't know. I think maybe we...uh, well...You know."

Marshall flushed. "Oh, yeah. Guess we did."

Bubblegum hugged her knees in remorse. "Gob, what am I gonna do? Wait...did you use condom?"

Marshall shuffled in his place. "Wait, I think I sat on something." And he pulled out a long plastic bag-thing. "Hmm...yup, I did."

She sighed. "Thank goodness. Now how do I get you out of here?"

The door opened slowly with a lively creature.

"Princess!" Peppermint Butler chirped, "Breakfast is serv—oh. Oh my. Is this a bad time?"

The coupled flushed. "No, no, no," Bubblegum replied. "Come here, close the door."

The butler quickly shut the door and walked to the head of the bed. "What can I serve you with...uhh, Your Majesties?"

Bubblegum sighed. "Look, this isn't what it looks like, so don't tell this to anybody. We'll explain soon, okay?"

The butler nodded uneasily. "I am sworn to secrecy, ma'am."

She nodded. "Good. Now, could you escort my, um..." she glanced at Marshall. "Boyfriend, to the designer? I need him to get proper clothes. But, secretly. If my parents or my sister see him, they'd kill me. So take him through the secret passage in the bookcase."

The butler nodded. "Yes, Princess."

"And," she continued. "I'll be right down. When he's all dressed, come to me and tell me to escort him out."

"Yes," the butler said. "Anything else?"

She stopped for a second to think. "No, that's about it. Just send my lady's maids in as soon as you're out...As for you, Marshall," she began, turning to him. "Put on that red robe on the hanger and tell the designer that you want a black t-shirt and jeans. No more. I'll be seeing you later."

The Vampire slipped on the robe and kissed her quickly. "See you later, then."

Then, the butler took Marshall through a secret passage behind the bookshelf, both disappearing as it closed again.

Bubblegum looked around, securing the area. Then, grabbing a pillow, she squealed into it like an excited school girl. Then, throwing the pillow back and recovering her composure, she clapped.

"Guards, let in my lady's maids," she ordered. And the two maids entered with wide grins.

The Princess frowned. "Is something the matter? Because you both seem awfully happy."

These were two very different maids; one, the tallest, being a lollipop, and the other, the shortest, being a very sassy Gumdrop lass.

The two maids exchanged glances. "Congratulations Princess," said the lollipop maid. "We heard about the news of your new boyfriend."

Bubblegum blushed. "How did you know that?"

The same one replied, "We saw him come in last night."

"And you're wearing his shirt as the only thing on your body," yawned the gumdrop maid. "Fits you well, actually."

Bubblegum cleared her throat. "Well, I have no time for chit-chat, ladies. Please fetch me a dress, if you'd be so kind, because I have to be downstairs soon."

The two maids curtsied and walked to her closet, taking out a white dress with pink designs at the tips of the skirt.

* * *

Marshall Lee tugged at his new t-shirt. It was plain dark gray, and went along nicely to his new red tie. He also felt comfortable with his new jeans, but the best part were his new _boxers._ They were from cotton, and very comfy for him.

"Huh, this is actually pretty nice," he complimented. "Thanks Allie-the-designer."

The designer grinned. "Anytime, Mr. Abadeer."

He turned to Peppermint Butler. "So, tell Bonni I'm ready."

The butler nodded. "Oh, yes, yes, let's not delay. Please, follow me. I'll escort you to the courtyard. Oh, here's your umbrella."

Marshall took his umbrella and followed the tiny butler through another set of secret passages.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum had an awkward time eating breakfast with her family. It was so quiet.

Well, it had always been quiet eating breakfast. But then, why did she feel so guilty?

"Honey," her mother said. "How did you sleep last night?"

The Princess blushed. "Um, well..." She felt a slight tug at her skirt. It was Peppermint Butler.

She sighed. "Oh, hi Peppermint Butler. What's the matter?" The Princess crouched down to his ear. "Is he ready yet?" she whispered.

The butler nodded. "Yes Princess, the object in question is ready for release."

"Object?" her father asked. "Release? Is this an experiment?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded. "Yes, it is. I ran some botany tests and developed a plant. It is in no means bad, so I have no need to test on it any longer."

She stood up and grabbed the butler's hand. "Please excuse me."

They walked towards the back door, to the gardens, and the Princess crouched down to the butler. "The flower is planted already, isn't it?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," he chuckled. "It was planted early today. And may I say, Kudos to the white lie, hee hee."

Bubblegum grinned. "All in a day's work. They are too busy they won't know I have a boyfriend."

Then, they reached a spot by the back castle doors, where the vampire boy stood, umbrella over him.

"Well," the butler whispered, nudging her. "Say goodbye for today, Princess. After you finish your duties, you two will meet again."

Bubblegum blushed. "Aw, c'mon, Peppermint. I'm not_ that_ desperate."

The butler pouted, giving her a knowing look.

"Okay, so maybe I am _kind of_ desperate, but I'm ready to let him go_ now,_" she replied.

The butler crossed his arms.

"I'll just go say goodbye now," she said.

Walking up to him, Bubblegum tapped his shoulder. Smiling, he turned around to face her.

"Hey," she bashfully greeted.

"Hey," he said. "Yo, the guards behind the backdoor are so-o-o rad, they offered me this coffee!" He paused to sip from his mug. "See? Oh-oh, and your designer? She is great making clothes! She said she'd help anytime. _ANYTIME,_ Bonni! That's just awesome. Your people really seem to like me."

The Princess nodded. "Yeah, we're nice that way."

He frowned. "Hmm...what's wrong?" Marshall set down his coffee and looked at the sky. "Heh, you know, when you told Peppermint I was your boyfriend, I was kinda surprised. Does this mean we're back together?"

"Well, considering last night's events," Bubblegum chuckled, "Of course."

Marshall put a hand on her face, holding his umbrella with the other. "You know, you're amazing. I love you because of that."

Bubblegum blushed. "You _love_...me?" She pouted. "You're bluffing. Stop it, you."

Marshall smirked. "I'm bluffing? Pshh, if I were bluffing, would I do this?" And, before she could even protest, he pushed his lips onto hers, in a loving kiss.

At first, she was shocked, then, she melted into it, lifting her foot in the air like in the movies.

Breaking up, Bubblegum blushed. "Okay, so you aren't bluffing, I see."

"Ahem," Peppermint Butler cleared his throat. "Umm...Princess? It's time to go."

"Yes, yes," she said. "J-just hold on. Go check on the plant, will ya?"

The butler nodded. "As you wish."

Marshall snickered. "Wow, you _actually _told Peppermint Butler to get lost. Nice, baby."

Bubblegum grinned. "I did, didn't I? Well, I'll see you later, 'kay? Take care!"

Marshall pecked her cheek and floated up. "Alright, see ya later!"

Bubblegum watched as he floated away, sighing. "I can't believe this," she muttered.

"Princess!" the butler chirped. "The plant is just fine! Ready to go now?"

She nodded. "Yes. Lead me to my lab, please. And tell my parents I have work to do, if they ask."

Peppermint butler nodded. "Of course. Right this way, Princess."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Marceline shoved a few cheetos in her mouth, slouching on the couch while enjoying television.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She raised an eyebrow and answered it.

"Abadeer," she answered. "Yes...uh-huh...so? Hey, don't talk so fast!...**WHAT?!"**

She spit out the junk food in surprise, coughing. "Oh my god...Butler, are you sure?"

* * *

"Yes, yes," Peppermint Butler assured over the phone. "The two were in the same bed this morning, and barely even dressed! But you better not leak this information."

* * *

"Oh, no, no, no," Marceline said, "It would totally ruin the plan if I gave this to the media or whatever. But anyway, fill me in...uh-huh...uh-huh...yes, the guards actually love us...mmhmm...I see...That's all? Wow, Pepp, you are a great little spy! Thanks so much...Yeah, I'll give ya your new why-wolf hide suit tomorrow...Well, keep up the good work, 'cause this is not over. Thanks! Bye!"

She clicked off the phone. Then, dialing a new number, she grinned.

"Hey Gums, it's me. You were right, they were up to something last night. And you better come here tomorrow, because our new apprentice will fill us in with detail."

* * *

**There's so much more story to this after this chapter, so look forward to it!**

**Tune in next time, on Bubblee: A High School Complication.**


	13. Flipping Out? Um, yes!

**uThis will be rather short.**

**Well, you know drill, peeps. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marceline appeared from her kitchen and into the living room, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Okay, Gums," she said, handing him a mug, "Here's your cocoa."

Then, she sat down beside him on the couch, sipping from hers.

They'd been visited by Peppermint Butler barely two hours ago, and they'd discussed their plans for the future, and after they gave the butler his new suit, he left.

Gumball shifted uncomfortably beside her. Sitting next to her on a loveseat isn't exactly thrilling, since they sit so close to each other. And he even barely considered it a couch, to begin with.

Though, she considered it a couch, because for her there is no difference as loveseat and couch. A loveseat, in any case, is a smaller couch.

Marceline sipped from her hot chocolate. "...Gums, it's kinda quiet. Don't you agree?"

Gumball tilted his head towards her. "Well, it isn't evident," he replied," But if it's my opinion you ask...Yes, it is rather quiet. "

She stared at her boots. Today, she wore an orange scarf, a long black cardigan, and a yellow dress with a pattern of small orange stars. Along with her red combat boots.

"Well," she began, "It wasn't this way before."

Gumball took a big gulp of his cocoa. "Um, yes. Because we were conversing with Peppermint Butler—"

"Not before as two hours ago, dude," she snapped. "When we were alone, together. You and I were good buds, remember? You, me, and Sugar. And well, soon little Bonni was riding our coattails. Then, we—you and I, we used to talk for hours. It wasn't like this...this stupid silence."

Marceline shifted her body to face his. "Why? I don't like things to change inexplicably so suddenly. And, to feed that, you avoid the topic of talking. Did I miss something? Like, a friendly meeting or whatever? 'Cause, it's like our friendship button broke."

Gumball bit his lip, setting the mug down on the coffee table beside him. He looked down, and fiddled with his fingers. "No, you never missed anything," he replied. "I just don't know, frankly, why there's this sudden silence. I mean, it all seemed fine, until—" He looked up at her, then he looked back down, fiddling his fingers rapidly. "Nevermind, it's nothing. But I thought silence seemed nice, to you."

Marceline shook her head. "Not if it's awkward." She shifted back to her body facing forward. With one final gulp of her drink, she left the mug on the coffee table, and floated upstairs. Floating back down, she carried her bass behind her back, a tattered notebook in her hands, and a pen tucked behind her ear.

"I'm out," she stated. Then, leaning to leave a short peck on his cheek, she floated to the door. "If you won't leave soon, there's enough food in the fridge for a sandwich or two. If you leave, lock the door with the spare key under the mat and put it back. Oh, and, uhh..." she bit her lip. "I might take you up on eating burgers tomorrow, 'cause I have no plans. If you call tonight, you can confirm, KK? Bye!"

And she closed the door.

Gumball stood up, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He walked out, locked the door with the key, and placed it back under the mat. Walking out of the cave, he sighed. Maybe he would call to confirm.

* * *

Marceline sat down on the edge of a cliff, being a little past sundown by the time she'd arrived.

She tuned her bass, and strumming a few notes, she began singing one of her songs.

_"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up,_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you say forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be racing back up_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up."_

She paused, sighing into the chasm.

_"Say, won't you say forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young."_

Marceline stared down at the abyss before her. A fall that high could be mortal, if anyone was stupid enough to jump off it.

Tying the bass back on her back, she floated away. "Oh, Gumball. Why are you acting so weird? It's not like anything's changed between us—oh. Oh no."

Realization hit the vampire Queen like a tidal wave. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. NO _WAY_."

Marceline began running as fast as she could, sprinting.

She quickly got out her phone and dialed a number, but she was sent to voicemail.

"Hey, Bonni," she spoke into it, running at the same time, "It's me, Marcy...Hey, umm, I have a little situation...Yeah, _I THINK YOUR FREAKING DOPEY FRIEND GUMBALL IS IN LOVE WITH ME AND I NEED HELP_...Uhh...well, reply when you got time, okay? 'Cause, right now? Ha, funny story, yeah? I'm racing for my LIFE. So you better reply soon, or somebody's dying today, you know? Oh, and, you might want to tell the Candy Kingdom guards that they don't let me in until you give further notice, 'kay? 'Cause I think I might choke somebody if I don't control myself...That's all, bye!"

She hung up and ran faster. If she sprinted fast enough, she might reach her destination. Then, she dialed another number.

"Hey, dad? It's me, Marceline. I need advice. What do you do when you want to kill somebody, because you're freaking out, but you don't wanna kill them, 'cuz, they're your friend? Like, close friend?"

**_*Hmm...tough choice, honey. I think, that, considering it's your world, not mine...You should find the nearest tree, and ask somebody else to tie you to it, or else, you might not resist the urge. Why?*_**

Marceline stopped by the nearest tree, and grabbed a rope she found on the ground. "Umm...No reason," she replied. "It's just that it's happening to me now, because I'm flipping out and well...yeah, I might choke that guy, but he's my friend. That's all dad, thanks, love ya, bye."

She hung up and held the phone with one hand, carefully tying herself to the tree with the other.

* * *

**o.0 Okay, what is up with Marceline? Hahaha, find out next chapter, peeps! This is gonna get exciting! ^_^**


End file.
